Goin' Down
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Im not really sure how to explain this one. Takes place after the OZ is saved. Glitch is having weird dreams. Better then it sounds i promise. Rated M for later chapters Cain x Glitch/Ambrose
1. Chapter 1

Goin' Down

BleedingChaos: Here I am with another Tin Man story. Like always this idea just randomly came to me last night as I was tossing and turning in my bed. This is gonna be more on the plot wise side unlike my more comedic one 'Spy Man.' Anyways I hope you enjoy it and here's chapter one.

Chapter 1.

Wyatt Cain stared dazedly out over the horizon of the OZ that had recently been saved thanks to him and his other companions Glitch, DG, and Raw. He didn't know why he was so unsettled. The OZ was safe. The princess' were reunited and the witch was destroyed. Yet something about the last battle unsettled him well into the night. As he lay down to sleep in the warm decent bed he couldn't push the echo out of his head…

"_My name is not Glitch…It's Ambrose."_

XxXx

A small thin frame lay curled up in a ball shivering and whimpering as various pebbles and twigs were thrown at him from the kids surrounding him. They were laughing and taunting him because he wasn't like the other kids in school. He had the knowledge beyond what his tiny mind should know. He had been new to the school, new to the town. All he did was answer a simple riddle that two of the teachers had been bickering about.

_No legs have I to dance,  
No lungs have I to breathe,  
No life have I to live or die  
And yet I do all three.  
What am I?_

The two teachers were standing there debating when he had spoken up.

"Pardon me? What did you say boy?' The teacher asked

"A-Ambrose, My name is Ambrose" Ambrose spoke up. "Ah yes Ambrose, please repeat your answer" The other teacher said

"I-I said that the answer is 'I am fire'" He repeated making the teachers gape.

"Remarkable, the children of 11 annuals were stumped on this question." The teacher said. Ambrose's teacher scoffed "He's only 6 annuals. He probably heard that one before." His teacher said.

The other teacher scowled at him. Apparently he did not fancy that teachers opinion as he grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote an equation on the board

1  
11  
21  
1211  
111221  
312211  
13112221

"Now what comes after this line? Can you answer that Ambrose?" The teacher asked. Ambrose looked up and nodded his head yes with a small smile. "It's 1113213211" Ambrose said matter of factly.

"How did you know that Ambrose?" The teacher asked.

"It's quiet simple actually. After the first line, each line describes the previous line." Ambrose said. "Spectacular. I think you have a genius on our hands. I'm going to the head master. I want him transferred into the upper Annuals." The teacher said leaving the room.

His teacher stared at him and it made Ambrose sink back into his seat as the other students started to whisper things about him. By the end of the day he was in the upper grade and was facing even more torture.

And that was how he ended up in this predicament. Crumbled on the floor the six annual old clenched his eyes tight to keep from crying. Then all of a sudden the entire onslaught stopped and he blinked open his eyes to see a blond boy. He recognized him as the one who was in his new class.

"Y'all want that bad attitude dripping out of your ears? No? then I suggest you scram all of ya." The boy said and all the kids dispersed. Ambrose sat up shakily.

"You ok friend?" the blond asked

"Y-yes, thanks to you" Ambrose said looking away.

Movement brought his eyes back to the blond. He had moved his hand to hold it out to Ambrose. Ambrose looked uncertain until the blue eyed boy smiled and Ambrose found himself smiling back and took the others hand as he helped him up. "You're Ambrose right? I'm Wyatt Cain. I noticed the others picking on you. I figured you don't have many friends" Wyatt said.

Ambrose found himself flushing in shame "I don't have any" he said lightly.

"Well you do now" Wyatt said keeping a firm grip on Ambrose's hand.

The smaller younger male smiled up at the older blue eyed blond boy named Wyatt Cain and little did he know that the fates had entangled their lives from there. They would have tough times ahead but none of them knew the wiser.

XxXx

Glitch snapped his eyes open looking around. It had gotten dark and the only light in the room was from the dying fire and the eerie glow coming out from the tank where the other half of his brain lay dormant. He sat up from the couch in a dazed state.

What an odd dream to have. He didn't know what made him dream of that. Maybe it had just been exhaustion. He had been thinking about a lot of possibilities of what his past may hold. He'd been trying to picture what his childhood must have been like. So that explained it…but…why had Cain been there? He grinned to himself "It's because he's my friend and I like him a lot that's why. He must have been a cute kid" Glitch said to himself standing and stretching before heading to his room thinking nothing more about his dream.

BleedingChaos: Well there's chapter one. I hope you guys liked it and aren't terribly confused. If you are I apologize but it will all come out in due time. Till next time!


	2. Do I know you?

Glitch woke up that morning all groggy with his curly hair a mass of tangles. What an odd dream that had been. Shaking his head he rolled out of bed and went to his closet looking at all the fine silk and such. He glanced back at the pile of tattered clothing he'd become accustomed to.

Sighing he slipped into a fresh pair of trousers that were of course brown. He took to dressing earthier as it made him blend in almost anywhere he went. He put on his favorite red and black stripped shirt on then a new white button up. He felt like a mannequin standing at attention for everyone to see in his new clothing. He missed the comfort of his old clothing he'd been wearing on their journey. He smiled fondly at those memories as he reached for a new coat but paused. He turned and picked up his old coat and shrugged it on. There now he was still Glitch.

He walked down the many stairs to his lab. His brain was staring back at him. Touching the glass he felt something shock him but it was impossible.

He looked to the clock gasping. An hour had already gone by. He felt like he had just gotten there. Shaking his head he went out to search for his friends. After a few glitches he finally found them in the courtyard under a shady tree. He blinked trying to remember their names.

'There's DG, and the emotional lion Raw…and..? 'He thought looking at the male in the hat. Then their eyes suddenly connected.

'Good morning Sweetheart. Cain!'

"Good morning Doll, Raw…Cain" He said smiling warmly at them.

"Morning Head Case." Cain said with a ghost of a smile. Glitch scowled slightly but joined them under the tree grabbing an apple to munch on.

"What's wrong Glitch? You still seem a bit unsettled." Dg said. "Not to mention quiet" Cain added. Glitch threw a scowl his way before turning back to DG with a small smile. "I'm as settled as a Zipper Head can be." He said.

Dg nodded sympathetically before brightly smiling. "Mother wants you to be back in your old position as Advisor to Az & I. Once we figure out how to get your brain back in all will be well." She said.

Glitch had been smiling up until the end where his smile had become more stressed, fear and apprehension blossomed in his eyes.

A normal person wouldn't have noticed it. But nothing got pass a Tin Man. Cain's brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" Cain asked.

Glitch jumped at being caught. "Nothing" He stammered.

Raw reached over and touched Glitch's hand. "Scared of surgery" Raw said. Glitch frowned and snatched his hand back. "The last time you did that it had been necessary. That's not the case now, now you're invading my privacy." Glitch said.

"Glitch what's the matter?" Dg asked shock evident in her tone as she's never heard him speak like this.

"Nothing" he whispered standing up to go back inside.

"Glitch, were only trying to help. That's what we're here for. We're your friends." Cain said and that was the last thing Glitch heard before blacking out. Cain caught him before he hit the ground.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ambrose smiled lightly as he watched his new friend Wyatt play ball with his group of friends. Wyatt had asked him to play but he had declined saying he was too small. Besides he saw the look of disgust that pass the other guy's face when they heard Wyatt ask him to play.

To tell the truth he just liked watching Wyatt move. He didn't dare say anything to Wyatt about it because he knew it was unnatural. It had been six annuals since he and Wyatt became friends.

He still remained slim and slender while Wyatt had continues to grow. No one saw the hallow of his cheeks, the deep circles under his eyes, the bruises under his cloths, the sadness under the brilliance in his eyes…no one say anything in Ambrose….

They left the lower annuals having passed on and were now in their final annuals. Ambrose had been head of the class ever since school had started.

Ambrose whom was now twelve annuals was sitting under the tree a book perched in his lap so if anyone saw him looking he could just pretend he had been looking up for a moment then turn back to his book.

Wyatt ran over and collapsed on the grass beside him. The fourteen annual old boy with the beautiful blue eyes smiled at him. "Enjoying yourself bookworm?" He asked. Ambrose smiled lightly. Wyatt was the only one who always teased him in a friendly matter.

Ambrose smiled and nodded closing his book. "Yes. It is such a beautiful day. You play very well." Ambrose said making Wyatt grin. "Of course, your future Tin Man has to be the best." He said. Ambrose liked how Wyatt had said 'Your.' It made him feel important finally. There was no doubt that he wanted to be by Wyatt's side forever.

His smile faltered slightly when two girls walked up to them and both were extremely beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Adora and this is my friend Leona." Adora said though both were facing Wyatt not giving the slightest hint that Ambrose was even there.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later and hang out." Adora asked.

A look of slight displeasure was on his face. "I'm sorry ladies I already have plans I'm afraid. Maybe next time" Wyatt said. The girls smiled and waved good-bye before walking off.

"I don't like that one bit…" Wyatt said snapping Ambrose out of his thoughts.

"What?" Ambrose asked.

"How people act like you're not even there. I don't like it." Wyatt said with a small growl surprising Ambrose.

He then smiled his brightest smile at Wyatt. "As long as I am there for you that's enough for me" Ambrose said making Wyatt smile back at him. "Ditto Ambrose and I'll always be there for you too…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glitch gasped as he woke up. He saw six nervous pairs of eyes on him. He chuckled nervously "Hiya have we met before? You all seem fam-." He started but soon recognition hit him. These were his…friends.

His eyes locked on Wyatt…Cain. Those dreams…were they..? What did they mean? There was no way that he knew Cain when he was younger. Cain most certainly would have remembered him wouldn't he? In his dream he had been so important…Maybe it was just his feelings for the male shinning through in his dreams.

"You passed out." DG said snapping Glitch out of his thoughts.

"Passed out?" Glitch said tilting his head.

"Yeah, Just out cold." Cain said. Glitch looked at Cain then at his son behind him. Cain and Adora's son… Glitch gasped as he grabbed his chest in pain.

"Ambrose!" Queen Lavender Eyes gasped.

Glitch's eyes snapped to her. "D-don't call me that…I'm…I'm…" his eyes fluttered and he was out again.

"Glitch!" Cain called out jumping up from his seat to make sure Glitch still had a pulse. "He's just out cold again. Damn Zipper Head" He muttered shaking his head.

The two sisters looked to the queen whom was frowning. "I forgot that he's…he's not fully Ambrose…I shall call him…Glitch until the surgery is complete." She said

Cain looked up. "He'll do it when he's ready though." Cain said. "There's no need to rush and frighten him." Cain said and everyone in the room nodded. Cain looked back to Glitch watching his eyes dancing behind his eye lids. 'I wish I knew what to do for you Head Case.' Cain thought to himself with a sigh leaning back in his seat till the other would awaken again.


End file.
